The Hospital Nurse Affair
by Sandilynn Petersen
Summary: Murdock's new love interest, Donna the ward nurse, is like an angel to him. But is she who she says she is? R/R Now complete.
1. Chapter 1 H M?

AN: Sequel to "The Sucker Punch Never Came."

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

The Hospital Nurse Affair

Chapter 1 H. M.?

When Face showed up at the V A wearing his white lab coat, he knew he wouldn't have any trouble. Springing Murdock for the trip to the youth center was less difficult now that Decker's "eyes and ears," the murderous Mr. Jerry Connors, had been transferred to a more secure facility for violent patients.

Now that Donna was letting them know when it was "safe" to visit, Face knew he might not have any trouble in another department either.

He had his most charming smile and best come-on line ready when he sauntered up to Donna.

"My, but you look so lovely today. You know, if you have some time later on, I know a pretty little beach where we could share some wine and cheese and enjoy the sunset together. Of course, I probably won't see a sunset as beautiful as you look." He leaned over the desk to catch her hands in his.

He was surprised . . . actually a little hurt . . . when she pulled away and said in a flat tone, "I suppose you're here to get H. M. I'll go and see what he wants to do."

_Now, what was THAT all about?_

Not only that, but she called him H. M.

Not Mr. Murdock or Captain Murdock but H. M. Face ambled over to Murdock's room to hurry them up.

"It'll only be for the day, Donna. Please, darlin', _please _understand."

_Darlin'?_

Face didn't mean to eavesdrop but he stole a glance through the observation window anyway. He was curious to see how close their pilot and this nurse were. Pretty close, judging from the embrace they were locked in.

He hurried back to the desk, feeling a little guilty for robbing Murdock of his secret. Maybe his friend intended to let the team know about it. But maybe he didn't. Face could not take a chance.

_Too late for regrets. Murdock's not savvy enough to know if she's another Decker plant or not. I'll have to tell Hannibal about this, too. _

The door opened. Murdock came out first, closely followed by Donna. Face was relieved to see that the pilot was wearing his traveling clothes: the weathered leather jacket and navy baseball cap. He wasn't wearing a joyous smile.

"Hey, Faceman. Guess I'm ready." Murdock looked and sounded almost disappointed to leave.

His shoulders slumped as he gazed at Donna and gave her a dejected smile. "Well, Miss Donna. Maybe tomorrow night? Dinner and a dance?" And he took her hand in his and kissed it gently before taking Face by the elbow and escorting him down the hallway to the elevator.

Murdock was contemplative during the trip to the youth center. Several times Face asked questions about the previous week, about the knife wounds he had received from Connors. He answered in single words and stared vacantly at the buildings they passed. He acted as though he were a soldier about to be debriefed before returning to his base for a well-deserved rest.

When they arrived at the youth center, they saw B. A. under his van. Face thought for sure Murdock would slip into one of his personae or fixate on some imaginary or real object to drive the big man crazy.

"Hey, B. A. How's it goin'? Hannibal inside?" Murdock walked past before B. A. could roll the dolly out from under the van. He stared at Murdock's retreating back, not knowing what to say.

"Faceman, is that fool alright? What's eatin' him now?"

Face shook his head. "I think our Captain is in love." _And that could spell big trouble for all of us._


	2. Chapter 2 Not Always a Soldier

The Hospital Nurse Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 2 Not Always a Soldier

Murdock scanned the room and located Hannibal on the far side, helping a kid reassemble a small electric motor.

The Colonel did not often come to the youth center. Murdock suspected he wasn't very comfortable around children and used his acting schedule as an excuse to avoid contact with them.

He wasn't like B. A., who had a giant teddy bear type of concern for the kids. It wasn't that the Colonel wouldn't help a kid in distress. He just wasn't wired like B. A. to work well with kids.

The pilot walked over to Hannibal and stood beside him, hoping to get his attention. A minute went by and Murdock coughed gently. "You wanted a word with me, Colonel?"

Hannibal looked grim-faced like something that he had to tell Murdock was going to hurt the pilot and he knew it but had to say it anyway. Murdock's stomach turned sour.

_That bad, huh? _

"Let's go outside where we can talk." Murdock was good at knowing from vocal inflections what people seemed to be feeling but the Colonel's tone was inscrutable. There was a stern cast to Hannibal's face like he was about to deliver a reprimand. Puzzled, the pilot followed his CO out the door and into the narrow alley.

"Face tells me that desk nurse Donna wants to cooperate with us, let us know when she's on duty so we can get you out when we have a mission."

_So that's the problem. _

Murdock shrugged, feigning indifference. His heart was racing and he wondered where this conversation was heading. He hoped Hannibal would not ask the most obvious next question but knew he would.

Clients were carefully screened before a mission was accepted and definitely before all of the team were allowed to meet them. That was true for anyone allowed to get close enough to the team to know anything about them. Donna had not been screened.

_I breached security._

"Why is she being so cooperative, Captain?" Hannibal made eye contact, probed for the truth with flinty blue eyes.

Murdock felt a spark of anger rise within him.

_I'm not a child. I'm a man with grown-up thoughts. If I want to get to know Donna better . . ._

"Well, Captain?"

Murdock tensed, set his jaw firmly, muttered, "I guess she just likes me."

_Is there anything wrong with that? I'm not always a foot soldier or a crazy fool or a man with delusions._

"Face mentioned the two of you were planning on having lunch together. Said Donna mentioned Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers? Explain." The no-nonsense tone of Hannibal's voice was unmistakeable now.

_Don't know how Faceman got that info except through Donna. No explanation should be needed, Colonel. Am I an individual or just a cog in your team machine? _Even as he thought that, Murdock knew how untrue it was. Hannibal cared. He cared like a father would.

_But even fathers have to allow their sons to grow up and make decisions of their own._

"It's just a private joke between us. Nothin' more to it." It was a white lie, something Murdock disliked having to use but he wanted to end the probe into his privacy. He avoided Hannibal's eyes, squinting into the sunlight at the end of the alley. He leaned up against the wall, hands in pockets.

He remembered Donna and Hannibal kneeling beside him as he lay on the ground with the knife wounds. Hadn't his angel whispered to Hannibal, "Captain Murdock's friends' secrets are safe with me?" Why couldn't Hannibal believe that and leave them alone?

The Colonel was staring at him, trying to break through his defenses. "Nothing more?"

"Nothin' more. I'm just another patient. Heck, Hannibal. What would someone like her want from someone like me?"

"Okay, Captain. Just be careful." The Colonel seemed to accept Murdock's word and began to walk away. Over his shoulder he added, "And don't sell yourself short. You have plenty to offer a woman."

Murdock laughed bitterly to himself.

_Yeah, but when and how can I ever prove it to her?_


	3. Chapter 3 Changing Plans

The Hospital Nurse Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 3 Changing Plans

Murdock knew something was wrong when he left his room the next morning. He remembered Donna was supposed to work the day shift through the rest of the week but he didn't see her.

Felicia was manning the ward nurses' station instead and she looked peeved. Something in the way she was shuffling patient files made the pilot reconsider how best to approach her.

He strolled up to the desk and gave the nurse his most pleasant smile and greeting. "Good mornin'."

"It _would_ be if I hadn't been called in on short notice." Felicia sighed in frustration and frowned at him. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, maybe nothin'. Yesterday Nurse Donna said I had a therapy session with Doc Richter this mornin' and I was goin' to check on the time." Another white lie. He was getting rather good at that. The thought made him uncomfortable.

"Don't mention her name to me. She's the reason I had to come in on my day off. She didn't even call it in herself." Felicia's eyes blazed and the pilot knew she was going to vent her anger on him if he pressed for information.

Murdock sensed trouble but he didn't want to arouse suspicion. Donna and he had plans for the day. A stroll around the hospital grounds, lunch together in the day room. He was certain she would not have abandoned their time together even though they would have to be discreet. "Oh?"

_So where was she?_

"Yeah, she had her brother call the main desk. He said she had an emergency and had to visit their dying mother in the nursing home. I suppose she'll need more time off later in the week for the funeral." Felicia realized how harsh her words were and clapped a hand to her mouth. "Sorry. I didn't mean that to sound like it did."

He nodded absently, trying to remember if Donna mentioned she even _had _a brother. They had a long conversation one evening when the knife wounds he had received from Jerry Connors were paining him. He talked about growing up in Texas; she talked about the northern forests of her birthplace in Michigan. They had talked about so many things that night in an effort to distract his mind from the discomfort.

_Negative. She has no brother._

It was quite possible her mother was alive and well and in no nursing home either. Did she even have a mother still living? He couldn't remember. Lost in his thoughts, he turned to go back to his room.

"Wait. You wanted to know your schedule, Mr. Murdock?" Felicia called after him.

"Nah, it's okay."

_'Cause I won't be here long enough for any session today. I gotta find my angel._


	4. Chapter 4 Escape

The Hospital Nurse Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 4 Escape

He waited for most of the day for the best time to escape. Several times he checked his packed duffel bag to ensure he had everything he would need on the outside. At least there were no therapy sessions to interrupt his planning. The thought of Donna mysteriously disappearing made him restless and more than once he considered making a run for the elevator and freedom.

The ward staff were taking extra precautions with him since the encounter with Connors. He could not go outside without an escort. That restriction made escape difficult if not impossible.

He was an excellent sprinter and could probably outrun the nurse or orderly in charge of his care while outside. He could be very slippery, like a greased catfish, when the situation required him to evade capture. That was not what he was concerned about.

A daylight escape would not buy him enough time. He had to find a hiding place to use as a base camp while he searched for Donna. His search could take a week, maybe more.

_That is, if she wants to be found. If she doesn't want to be found, well . . ._

He didn't want to ponder the reason she would not want to be found.

Once or twice he debated calling Face to try to spring him, to get the team involved. Then he remembered Hannibal's questions and thought better of it.

_I am a grown man. I can handle this like a grown man._

After supper, when patients were engaged in quieter activities, Murdock slid his window open. Craning his neck, he checked the immediate surroundings. When he was satisfied no one could see his descent, he tossed his duffel with his supplies to the ground below and climbed down the rain gutter. He felt stitches tear in his belly as he shimmied down the galvanized tube.

_I'll have to figure out some way of closing that wound myself later. Can't stop now. _

He kept close to the shrubbery around the building, tracing the path he had taken many times to the public phone booths. Watching for movement, keeping his ears alert for the smallest indications an alarm had been sounded, he gained the public sidewalk and freedom. Shouldering his duffel and moving at an easy pace, Murdock thought about the next step in his plan.

He needed to establish a base camp. It had to be somewhere no one would find him and near Donna's house so he could work surveillance. He suddenly realized he had very little idea of where she lived.

_I need someone who can get that information for me. Maybe I'll have to let Faceman in on this mission after all. But first, I find a good place for the night._


	5. Chapter 5 A Huge Favor

The Hospital Nurse Affair

Chapter 5 A Huge Favor

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

AN: There is a Kelton Avenue in Westwood but as far as I know there is no apartment building at 2010 Kelton, if there is a 2010 Kelton Avenue at all.

His night was spent sleeping on the ground near a picnic table in Westwood Park, his duffel a makeshift pillow. He utilized a gas station washroom on Santa Monica Boulevard to shave that morning.

While there, he checked the stitches he tore in his escape from the hospital. A mixture of blood and yellow pus stained his T shirt and made it stick to his belly.

He dabbed at the shirt with wet paper towels until the shirt lifted from the wound, then carefully washed the wound with soap and water. A two inch long section had opened. The sting of the soap helped him think more clearly about his next move.

Murdock was shivering slightly when he approached the wall phone in the little coffee shop. He had walked about a mile from his overnight camp, duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Unusual for him to feel this tired for such a short distance.

_Wonder how much farther it is to Donna's place. _

"Faceman, ya gotta do me a huge favor, muchacho." Murdock leaned against the wall as he spoke into the receiver. Around him, the coffee shop was empty except for a busboy cleaning a booth and two elderly women having breakfast and conversation.

The voice on the other end of the connection was disoriented and sleepy. A decidedly feminine murmur in the background alerted Murdock to the fact that his friend was not alone. "Murdock? What do you . . . wait a minute, what time is it?"

"It's the time all normal people get up and have their first cuppa joe. I gotta ask you to help me with somethin'. C'mon, Face. Wake up, buddy."

"It's 9 in the morning." Face groaned. "Look, I can come see you at the hospital later but it won't be until afternoon at the earliest. Can it wait until then?"

Murdock twisted the metal phone cord between his fingers and sighed. "No can do, Faceman. For one thing, I'm not at the hospital."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "You're not? Listen, are you in trouble?" Murdock could hear movement in the background and he pictured Face sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling on his clothes as he spoke. "Where are you?"

"Can't tell you. There's some things I can't tell you right now. I'm safe."

The pilot sensed Face's alarm in the tone of his voice. "Why aren't you at the hospital? Hannibal and B. A. don't know, do they?"

"Can't tell you why and no, the guys don't know. They don't need to either. At least not yet."

"You're not making much sense. Why so secretive?"

Murdock gritted his teeth. Face was making this a lot more difficult than it had to be. "I need you to scam me some information. I need Donna's address."

He could hear Face let out a breath of mixed surprise and relief. "Is that all? I don't even have to go to the hospital to get _that _for you. I got it right here."

A wave of weakness swept over the pilot when he considered the implications of that statement. He gulped. "You do?"

"Yeah, just wait a minute. Here it is. Donna Sullivan, 2010 Kelton Avenue, Apartment 12. Did you need her phone number, too?" Murdock scribbled the address on a napkin. He felt a twinge of anger and realized with some surprise he was jealous of Face.

"No on the phone number. Uh . . .you didn't . . . uh . . . she didn't . . ." He focused his attention on a minute detail of the wall beside him. He tried not to imagine his best friend and Donna together as he had seen Face with so many other women in the past. "How exactly did you happen to have her address and number?"

"You have your secrets and I have mine." Face's tone was almost mocking.

Murdock took a deep breath to steady his anger. Face couldn't know how close he and the nurse were or he wouldn't have said that. They were better friends than that.

_At least, I think we are._

"Thanks, Face. I'll let you know if I needya for anything else. We now return you to your regularly scheduled program already in progress." With that, Murdock hung up.


	6. Chapter 6 At Donna's Apartment

The Hospital Nurse Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 6 At Donna's Apartment

He had already lost valuable time. It was a full day since Felicia the ward desk substitute told him Donna had requested time off. He could not be certain she was in her apartment. Maybe she had packed her things and left the city.

Murdock leaned against a light pole across the street and stared at the apartment building. It wasn't a very large structure and there seemed to be unsecured entrances. He watched as a young mini-skirted college student, backpack over her shoulders, scurried out to a waiting car.

Picking up his bag, Murdock crossed the street, whistling as he moved. It was the nature of the city for people to see those around them without really seeing them. Ignorance was better than involvement. If you appeared to belong, you were noticed even less.

_And sometimes if people hear you comin', they hurry to avoid you. _

He did not see the red and white Corvette park a block away and its owner leave the vehicle. The pilot took a nervous breath and opened the door to the building. To his right was a bank of postal boxes. He scanned and found Donna's name on the box numbered "12."

_Now where would 12 be? Upstairs? _

One foot on the first step, he glanced up to the second floor. Footsteps shuffling, furniture being moved, maybe nothing out of the ordinary . . .

_or maybe highly unusual. _

He crept up the hardwood stairs wishing he had a weapon of some kind with him just in case. The door to apartment 12 was cracked open and a light was on inside. Shadows crossed back and forth under the door.

_Should I find a place to wait and watch or should I act as if I'm a long lost relative coming to visit?_

"Where's the jewelry? You know I'll get it out of you sooner or later." The threat Murdock heard from Donna's apartment made his decision for him.

He shouldered his bag. As soon as Murdock began whistling "Shall We Dance?" at the top of the stairs, the sounds inside the apartment stopped. A feminine voice that sounded very much like Donna's said something indistinguishable. He strode to the door and rapped.

"Who is it?" The same man's voice which had threatened Donna, one that rasped in an unfriendly tone. The door swung open to the sight of the nurse with a blackened and swollen eye sitting in a badly damaged armchair. Two men guarded her looking almost like bookends at either side.

The owner of the threatening voice stood by the door. Murdock restrained his urge to slug him for what they did to Donna. After all, there were two more like him and Murdock was not in top fighting condition. He would have to be clever instead.

"Hi. I'm Donna's cousin Fred. Didn't she tellya I was comin'?" The pilot dropped his duffel bag on the floor and offered his hand. He tried to be convincing, putting a twang of country bumpkinish naivete in his voice, as if he saw but didn't understand the scene in front of his eyes.

Murdock quickly sized up the three men in the apartment. Very expensive three piece suits, tinted sunglasses, each looked like half their time was spent in the gym working out.

_Tough guys. Betcha they answer to someone else._

No sooner had Murdock thought that, the thug at the door gripped his injured arm and twisted it behind him, slamming the door shut with his foot.

"Oh yeah? Well, Donna's cousin Fred, meet Daniela's brother Eddie. Now, what's your real name and what did you want with my sister?" Murdock gasped in pain as Eddie twisted his arm harder.


	7. Chapter 7 Identity Crisis

The Hospital Nurse Affair

Chapter 7 Identity Crisis

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

"Eddie, let him go! Don't hurt him!" Donna also known as Daniela rose to her feet only to be pulled by her shoulders back down into the chair.

"Who are ya, pal?" The man's hot breath was in Murdock's ear.

The pilot arched his back. Wincing, he muttered, "Mighty Mouse."

"He's one of my patients at the VA Hospital, Eddie. I don't know what he's doing here." Murdock stared at Daniela. She shifted uneasily under his confused gaze.

"Yeah, right. They let nuts wander all over Los Angeles. Waiting for an answer, buddy." Another severe twist brought a groan to Murdock's lips.

"You . . . won't . . . listen to . . . the lady. I'm . . .her patient." Breathing hard with the pain, he resisted a flashback to similar treatment endured at the hands of the Viet Cong.

"Sly, take this bag here and see if it tells us anything different." Eddie kicked the duffel and one of the thugs obeyed. Sly spilled the contents onto the floor and pawed through them. He glanced up and shrugged.

"Nothin', Eddie."

"Hold him." Eddie motioned to Sly and the other goon. Murdock struggled even as the two men pinned his arms behind his back. Daniela hurried to her brother, grasping at his suit jacket, begging for mercy. He tossed her backwards onto the floor and slapped her with the back of his hand.

"Murdock, H. M., Captain, United States Army Air Corps," the pilot wheezed. The flashback bobbed in and out of his head. The face before him switched from Eddie's to one with Oriental features and a sadistic leer and back again.

"Eddie!" Daniela screamed as her brother drove his fist into the Captain's right eye. Murdock's head snapped backwards and he went limp in their arms.

Eddie's next blow was aimed at Murdock's stomach when someone knocked loudly at the door.

"I'm calling the cops if you don't keep it down in there."

The two men allowed the pilot to collapse to the floor. Eddie swore under his breath and made a quick decision.

"Sly, Tony, escort my sister down the fire escape while I finish with our friend here."

The two thugs wrestled a squirming Daniela out the window. The nurse stole a horrified look back at her brother and her would-be rescuer.

Eddie bent over a barely conscious Murdock. "No one messes with Eddie Scalatini's sister. If you know what's good for you, you'll forget you ever knew her. She's going to Vegas to be married and nobody's gonna interfere." He stood and kicked the pilot once in the ribs before following the rest out of the window.


	8. Chapter 8 Tiger Cage

The Hospital Nurse Affair

Chapter 8 Tiger Cage

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Face saw the pilot even before he parked the Corvette.

_I knew it! Well, it certainly didn't take Murdock long to find Donna's place._

He watched his friend sling his bag over his shoulder and amble across the street to the apartment building door.

Face suspected Murdock would come to Donna's apartment. The pilot would not have asked for the address if he wasn't planning on visiting her.

Hannibal had him keeping an eye on the pilot and the nurse. Face was uncomfortable about spying on Murdock but orders were orders. The Colonel obviously had his reasons for the surveillance.

Face hesitated as he neared the hedges in front of the building. He wasn't quite sure what he would find when he crashed their party. He knew how he felt when Murdock interrupted an encounter between a gorgeous feminine prospect and himself. Then he smiled.

_Maybe it's payback for all those times. _

Hurried footsteps on a metal grating caught his attention. He peered through the greenery toward the fire escape at the side of the building. Two well-dressed muscle types had Donna under each arm and were half-lifting, half-dragging her down the metal steps. As they neared the bottom, a third man emerged from a second floor window and followed them to a black Maserati Quattroporte GT S.

Face walked past the apartment building, past the Maserati, as if he had a place he had to go. Those guys meant business. Three of them and one of him were not good odds even if Donna looked as if she desperately needed assistance.

_I wonder where Murdock is. This can't be good. That car's got mob written all over it._

The Maserati pulled out from the curb. Face watched it continue down the avenue to the first stop sign and turn right on Santa Monica Boulevard. He made a mental note of the license plate number, a Nevada plate. He turned back toward the apartment building, dread dogging his steps all the way to Donna's door.

A soft moan greeted him when he nudged the door open. The room had been torn apart. Stuffing protruded from an armchair. Books and albums were recklessly strewn across the carpeted floor. Everything that could be moved had been moved.

Murdock's body prevented the door from opening fully. He lay on his side, his arms wrapped tightly around his upper abdomen. His breath was raspy and his eyes were squeezed shut. Even then, when he sensed someone in the room with him, Murdock attempted to pull himself away from the intruder. He yelled a warning in Vietnamese and his eyes opened.

Face closed the door behind him. No need to gain an audience for what he had to do. He tried to relax but the pilot's obvious disorientation and pain level amped the adrenaline already pumping through the Lieutenant's system.

Murdock's eyes were wild and glazed with fever and fear. He hunched into a sitting position, curling his lank body and hugging his knees to his chest. The effort cost him and he moaned again. He kept a running dialogue in Vietnamese going. Face occasionally heard him recite his name, rank and serial number as if answering an interrogator.

"Murdock! It's Face. Slow down, buddy, slow down. I'm here." Face knew if he approached the pilot without calming him first he might get a fist for his concern.

A telephone lay on the floor by the armchair, its handset out of its cradle. Face knelt on the floor to retrieve it, his actions slow and cautious. Murdock followed his movements with his eyes but kept muttering to himself.

He watched the pilot's face for any signs of recognition but found none. The stream of babble was unnerving him.

The Lieutenant remembered their temporary interment in the Viet Cong encampment. A time when Murdock had been returned to the tiger cage in much the same condition. It was terrifying then and heartbreaking now.

He dialed a number without glancing away from his friend's anguished face.

"Colonel? 2010 Kelton Avenue, Apartment 12. Yeah, off Santa Monica Boulevard. Better hurry."


	9. Chapter 9 Jibber Jabber

The Hospital Nurse Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 9 Jibber-Jabber

Face leaned forward in the armchair, his elbows on his knees and hands folded in front of him. He spoke to the Captain in a hushed voice and, while Murdock still seemed to not recognize his best friend, he was straining to listen.

With a soft knock at the door, Hannibal and B.A. entered the room. Murdock's attention was diverted and he shuddered at the sight of the big black man towering over him. He began to recite his name, rank and serial number again followed by frantic sentences in Vietnamese. Face groaned.

"Why's that fool talkin' jibber-jabber?" B. A. grumbled. Hannibal put a gloved hand on B. A.'s arm and drew him further away from the pilot. He shook his head, a warning for the sergeant to stay quiet.

"He's been like that ever since I found him. I was just starting to get him calmed down. Three guys, looked like mob flunkies to me, took the girl for a ride in a fancy Maserati and left Murdock like this. She wasn't very willing to go either."

"In case they decide to return and continue looking for whatever they didn't find, we need to get Murdock out of here. Then we can circle back and have a little conversation with the sleazeballs." Hannibal surveyed the damage to the apartment, stuck a fresh cigar in his mouth and lit it.

"How we goin' to do that when the crazy man's snapped?" B. A.'s words were tinged with concern. "Anyone see us tryin' to wrastle a guy spoutin' that kind of language into the van, they'll call the cops on us."

"That does present a problem, doesn't it?" Hannibal thought for a moment and beckoned to Face. After a whispered conversation, the conman left the apartment. Murdock watched Face leave. His speech became more agitated.

When Face returned he had a small black case with him. It took both B. A. and Face to hold Murdock down. The pilot thrashed and kicked like a wild man while Hannibal administered a syringe full of the sedative they normally used for B. A. before flights on aircraft. The men were certain the Vietnamese words the pilot screamed at them were curses. Murdock's speech slowed and slurred and soon he was unconscious.

"Okay, if anyone wonders, our friend's been drinking most of the night and we're getting him home to sleep it off. Face, gather Murdock's things and let's get out of here." Hannibal and B. A. bent and lifted the pilot up between them. They would have to drag him down the stairs and to the waiting van but at least he would be out of the way of the three thugs.

"Think Murdock'll come 'round, Hannibal? He ain't gone forever, is he?" B. A. took most of Murdock's weight on his shoulder as they navigated the steps and door. "He gotta come back, man."

"I don't know, B. A. He's tough and he's a fighter. He's been over this jungle before and has always managed to find a clearing to land. We'll do what we can to help him find his way back."

As they lifted the pilot into the van, B. A. patted Murdock on the shoulder. "Hang tough there, buddy. We're here for you."


	10. Chapter 10 Fever

The Hospital Nurse Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 10 Fever

Murdock awoke from his sedated sleep, darkness surrounding him. Somewhere close by, someone snored lightly.

His head was exploding with a serious headache and he shivered. A blanket had been draped over him and he clutched its scratchy thick warmth up to his chin. He couldn't stop shaking.

Rolling onto his side and curling into a ball, he tried to think of a sandy beach with the hot summer sun blazing down upon him. His visualization technique didn't work. His teeth chattered anyway.

The snoring stopped. Someone was moving toward him in the dark. For a moment, he was back in the jungle listening for Charlie moving in the underbrush. Then he realized there were no leaves brushing against him and the ground felt more like a couch than dirt and dew-laden grasses.

"Murdock, buddy, you finally awake?" A hand touched him on the forehead. "You burnin' up, man. Sure wish Hannibal and Face'd get back here."

_Buddy? Did B. A. just call me buddy?_

"B. A.? Where am I?"

"At the youth center. You're safe now." B. A. turned on a small table lamp that did little to dispel the shadows in the room.

"Where's . . ." Murdock struggled to remember something he heard that he knew was important. The effort of remembering was too much. "Where's Donna?"

"Faceman said she's gone. Don't you remember?" Murdock felt something cool and wet wiping the heat from his face. He winced as it passed over the bruised and swollen right eye.

"Donna's gone?" Nausea and dizziness flooded over him.

"Three guys, looked like mob, Face said. Don't know what your nurse is into but it ain't lookin' good. Don't you remember nothin' 'bout what happened?" Through the haziness clouding his vision, Murdock could just make out the black man's massive figure seated next to him. The gold around B. A.'s neck glowed softly in the dim light.

Something about the gold chains sparked a vague memory. "Jewelry. He threatened Donna if she didn't tell 'em where it was." Murdock attempted to sit up but the pain from his ribcage made him collapse back onto the couch. "We gotta go look for her, big guy."

B. A. shook his head, a scowl on his face. "You can't go nowhere, fool. You burnin' up with fever."

"I gotta find her, B. A. I gotta."

"Listen here, Murdock. You tore open so many stitches Hannibal had a heckuva time fixin' 'em up. They was _all_ infected. Plus, you got a bruised rib. You ain't walkin' nowhere."

Murdock gazed at B. A. and realized the gruff voice was edged with concern and fear. He closed his eyes and sighed. He was so tired and every joint in his body ached.

"I don't remember any of that. I was knockin' at Donna's door one minute and now I'm here. There's somethin' I gotta remember but I can't."

B. A. rinsed out the white dish cloth and applied it to the pilot's forehead. "Yeah, well, you was pretty out of it when Faceman found you. Sure glad you didn't wake up yellin' at me in Vietnamese like you was back there."

"A flashback?" Murdock grimaced. "Sorry 'bout that." He caused his team members so much worry when he weakened and slipped into a flashback. They were always relieved when he managed to find his way back from his terror.

B. A. placed one bejeweled hand on the pilot's shoulder. His eyes were understanding and unusually gentle. "Hey, man, it's okay. You don't _get_ to see my flashbacks. Still get 'em sometimes. Nothin' to be ashamed of. Don't mean you're weak. Got that, fool?"

The door opened and shut. Hannibal and Face approached the couch where Murdock lay. Face's usually impeccable appearance was marred by a bloodied lip and torn shirt.

Hannibal was grim-faced as he removed the cigar from his mouth. "It's good to see you back, Captain. Now what do you know about Daniela Scalatini and her brother Eddie?"


	11. Chapter 11 Vegas Bound

The Hospital Nurse Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 11 Vegas Bound

"Now what do you know about Daniela Scalatini and her brother Eddie?"

Hannibal scrutinized the pilot's face as he asked the question.

_He looks like hell. Been through a lot. I hate putting him through the wringer like this. _

Murdock frowned in momentary confusion, then a small glimmer of recognition as he remembered. "The goon at Donna's place."

"Did you _know_ your girlfriend went by an alias?" The Colonel watched Murdock closely. The man's face often betrayed him.

Murdock's eyes widened slightly and he flinched at the word "girlfriend" like Hannibal thought he might. He stammered, "Alias? But . . . why?"

"Eddie Scalatini. Heir to the throne of one of Las Vegas's mob kingdoms. Maybe your nurse friend wanted to escape the nest? Start a new life? Getting close and personal with a mob figure's sister is not a wise move, Captain."

_Exactly the reason we have to screen our clients and friends very carefully. But I may not need to remind him of that after this._

The Colonel decided to back off. Murdock was looking like he was about to pass out any moment. He hoped once again that he had tended to the Captain's injuries in time.

"Vegas . . . we gotta get there . . ." The pilot stared at Hannibal with feverish eyes, begging him to give the commands to move out. B. A. wiped Murdock's face with the wet cloth and the pilot slipped into unconsciousness.

The Colonel took out a fresh cigar, bit the end and spit it into a wastebasket. "Well, you heard the man. We go to Vegas."

Face ran his fingers through his hair. "Hannibal. Murdock can't fly in his condition."

"Fly? Who said anythin' 'bout flyin'?" B. A. clenched his fists and half rose out of the chair.

"Don't worry, B. A. We go by car and van this time. I had to use the stuff on Murdock. I don't have any more." Hannibal was relieved when B. A. sat back down with a satisfied look on his face. "We'll fix the back of the van to transport him. Face, we may need your Corvette for a back-up vehicle. And you'll have to find a way to scam some more meds to take care of Murdock."

"Do we even know for sure the three bears are taking Goldilocks to Vegas? I mean, we found the jewelry they were looking for which was the only reason they were hanging around. And won't they come looking for us? You don't leave guys like that in the shape we did without some kind of death wish coming back at you." Face dabbed at his bloodied lip with the wet cloth B. A. offered him. He glanced down at his torn shirt with regret.

"Oh, they'll be returning to Vegas. Daniela's the second biggest trophy they wanted to bag and I'm sure they want to relocate her before they come after us for the jewelry." Hannibal's eyes were smiling as he considered the impromptu mission they were taking on.

"You on the jazz, ain't you, Hannibal." B. A. scowled his disapproval. The Lieutenant shook his head when a beaming smile broke out across Hannibal's face.

"Let's just say I see a plan coming together."


	12. Chapter 12 Brothers in Suffering

The Hospital Nurse Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 12 Brothers in Suffering

B. A. knew the almost five hour drive via U. S. 15 to Las Vegas was going to be a nightmare trip with the first moan he heard from the patient on the bench seat in the back.

He would gladly have listened to Murdock babbling about any crazy subject he wanted. Instead the pilot alternately groaned or ranted in occasional outbursts that sounded too much like something from the Viet Cong prison camp. Hannibal's soothing voice cut over the top of each episode until the Captain's voice turned into vague muttering.

"He don't sound like he's gettin' any better, Hannibal." B. A. glanced in the rear view mirror, a frown creasing his forehead.

Cigar clamped tightly in his mouth, the Colonel knelt on the floor in the back. Murdock lay on the bench seat, a thick blanket covering him. Even in the mild winter temperatures of the Mojave Desert, the pilot shivered.

"I've done all I can for him, B. A. I gave him the methicillin Face scammed, I've applied triple antibiotic ointment to the wounds, changed the dressings. He's going to have to fight this now." Hannibal's voice betrayed his fatigue and concern.

Murdock stirred, turned his head from side to side, the low mutter increasing in volume.

"There he goes again, Hannibal. He's in real bad shape. Don't know how much more I can take of this."

The Colonel stared out the side window. "We're almost to Barstow. Go ahead and pull over at the first gas station you come to. Take a walk. Get some air."

B. A. began to protest but the Colonel snapped, "That's an order, Sergeant."

The red and white Corvette and black van parked side by side in the parking zone of the gas station. Almost as soon as he took the key from the ignition, Face slung himself out of the car. He watched B. A. scowl into the back seat and get out. Even from the few feet of distance between their vehicles, when the Colonel opened the side door, Face heard pleading tortured words in Murdock's voice coming from the van.

"How's he doing, Hannibal?" The Lieutenant climbed into the van and watched the burly driver stalk into the station's convenience store. "B. A. looks angry."

"We've had rides that were more fun."

Face knelt beside Murdock and clasped one of his hands. "Hey, buddy. Another couple of hours we'll be in Vegas. Don't you worry. We'll find Daniela for you."

"Face, he might not hear you. He's been in and out of consciousness and flashbacks since we left L. A."

The Lieutenant glared at Hannibal. "We're the closest thing to brothers either of us ever had. He's hearing me. I know he is."

Murdock's fingers curled around Face's hand and squeezed it. It was unexpected and caught both Hannibal and Face off guard. The feverish muttering slowed and became a whisper.

"Colonel, would you mind taking the 'Vette the rest of the way into Vegas for me?" The Lieutenant kept his eyes on the pilot's face as he handed Hannibal the keys. "Maybe if I keep talking, he'll come out of it."

Hannibal nodded, relief bringing a small smile to his face. A tiny pang of guilt didn't prevent him from mentally thanking Face for taking over the responsibility for Murdock's comfort. "No problem."

Face backed out of the van and let the Colonel pass. Hannibal clapped the Lieutenant on the shoulder. "Thanks for spelling me, kid. Do your best."


	13. Chapter 13 Hannibal's Plan

The Hospital Nurse Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 13 Hannibal's Plan

Murdock's fever broke somewhere around Primm, Nevada, just over the state border.

For almost two hours since leaving Barstow, Face talked in a hushed voice about anything his mind could conjure up. He carefully kept every mention of Viet Nam out of his running monologue, tried to quell the pilot's delirious ramblings with word images of times the team had relaxed together between missions. Even B. A. got in on the recollections and smirked at a couple of the funnier memories.

By the time the Colonel steered the Corvette into the parking lot of a small motel north of Henderson, Murdock was flashing Face and B. A. feeble smiles with each amusing statement they made.

Hannibal hesitated before coming to the van's side door. B. A. and Face noted his obvious relief when he looked in at Murdock. The corners of the pilot's mouth turned upward and he attempted a salute. His arm fell weakly across his chest before Hannibal could return the gesture.

"You're looking a lot better than the last time I saw you, Captain. Suppose we get you to a room with more comfortable sleeping arrangements."

Hannibal went to the motel office and booked two adjoining rooms. He brought Face the keys to the Corvette and one of the rooms. He pocketed the other room key.

"Okay, let's move. The sooner we get you settled in, Captain, the quicker we can pay a visit to Scalatini's casino and let him know we're in town." Hannibal's tone was brisk and businesslike.

Murdock summoned his remaining strength and sat up tentatively, then slowly shifted his frame across the bench toward the door. He wobbled dizzily at the edge of the seat. "Guess I'm still not a hundred percent, Colonel."

"After what you've been through, I'm not surprised. Here, let us help you." With his arms slung over Hannibal and B. A.'s shoulders, Murdock staggered to the motel room. They released him onto the bed.

He panted for a few moments from the exertion. When he spoke again, it was in a determined but unsteady voice. "When're we going after Scalatini? He said Donna . . . I mean, Daniela . . . was gonna get married. We gotta stop the wedding."

"You goin' nowhere, man." B. A. silenced the pilot with a glare.

"B. A.'s right. In your current condition, you'll slow us down. Now here's the plan. First we let our friend Eddie know we're in town. If the jewelry Daniela had in her apartment is so important that they delayed getting back here, we should at least know why it's so valuable. After our visit, they'll try to get it back."

Murdock frowned his disapproval. "She might be married before then. Why can't we get her outta there now?"

"Because the secret the jewelry holds might possibly be more important than whether Daniela ends up in an unhappy marriage." Hannibal hadn't intended for his temper to get the better of him. He had to stay calm and cool for the jazz to work but his Captain was coming unglued over a girl he knew had deceived him.

The pilot's eyes blazed with a mixture of anger and helplessness over his present limitations. Hannibal knew that if he were well enough, Murdock would attempt to singlehandedly rescue Daniela.

He had to hand it to Murdock, though. The pilot clamped his mouth tight and did not verbally protest any further. His stubborn face and folded arms told a different story but Hannibal was positive he would do what he was told.

"You hold down the fort here until we get back. Keep that jewelry case under wraps. That's an order, Captain."


	14. Chapter 14 At the Silver Bounty

The Hospital Nurse Affair

AN: I invented the name Silver Bounty Casino and as far as I know, after an internet search, there is no such place.

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 14 At the Silver Bounty

Hannibal decided they would take the van to the Silver Bounty Casino. If there were any unpleasantries after his encounter with Eddie Scalatini, B. A.'s wheels afforded the best protection for a quick getaway.

Having to rely upon three team members instead of four was an obstacle. B. A. would have to wait with the van even though Hannibal felt positive his muscle would be needed inside the casino.

As they neared the Silver Bounty, B. A. looked for a parking place a block away. No need to get too close. He would still have sight of the main entrance to the casino.

B. A. parked the van and Hannibal turned to his Lieutenant. "First, we find that Maserati you saw at Daniela's apartment and plant a tracking device on it. That will be your job, Face. When you're done, come back here and we'll go in one at a time."

The conman left the van, straightening his tie and smoothing back his hair. He casually strolled down the sidewalk toward the casino and entered the parking lot with the keys to his Corvette in his hand. He had to look like he was going for his car to pull the job off. A few anxious minutes later, Face sauntered back to the van, hands in pockets.

"Any problems?"

"Oh, I had to pretend I thought the Maserati was mine but I think the lot attendant bought the story. It's planted."

"B. A.? Signal coming through?"

"Signal's fine, Hannibal. You guys be careful in that casino. I'll be watchin' for you."

The Colonel clapped the burly driver on the shoulder and nodded his approval. Face and Hannibal left the van and slowly walked toward the casino, pausing at the main entrance.

"Okay. Face, wait a few minutes after I'm escorted to Scalatini's office and then create a diversion. Anything that will attract his attention. We need to find out what his plans are before we can do much of anything about Daniela. We also need to draw him to want to get the jewelry back." Hannibal lit a new cigar, the jazz beginning to pump his adrenaline.

He entered the casino, smiling at the two musclemen acting as bouncers. "Got any idea where I can find your boss, Eddie Scalatini? Need to talk business with him about his sister and her dowry."

One of the bouncers spoke quietly into a headset and nodded as he received instructions.

"Come with me. The boss'll see you in his office."

Hannibal's eyes twinkled with amusement. "I knew he'd have time for me."

They made their way past slot machines and blackjack tables to a set of stairs. The burly man knocked on an office door at the top which overlooked the casino floor.

"Enter." The bouncer opened the door for the Colonel and closed it after him.

Eddie Scalatini sat behind a desk, a cigar in his hand. He scanned Hannibal with one sweeping look and smirked. "Pretty gutsy coming in here alone. I'll give you that. What's your name?"

"I don't think we'll be on that deep of a relationship for you to know that. Just call me The Silver Fox."

Scalatini snorted. "Okay, Fox. So, what's this about my sister?"

"Oh, I think you know. You and your goons messed up a good friend of mine looking for a certain brown jewelry case your sister brought to L. A. with her. Well, I have the case. If you want it back, you'll have to show good faith."

"Good faith? As in how?"

"Let your sister leave Vegas with me. No following us. She keeps the identity she established in L. A. and you leave her alone for the rest of her life." Hannibal's face lost its smile and his eyes took on a steely glare.

"How do you know I'll show that kind of good faith?" The casino owner smiled.

"I know the secret behind the jewelry and can get some heat to come down on you if you don't." The Colonel hoped the lie would shake Scalatini.

The casino owner's face darkened. Just then, they both heard angry shouts coming from the main floor. Scalatini strode to the window and looked down.

"You'll have to excuse me a moment. Trouble at the blackjack tables."

Hannibal smiled and waited for him to leave the room. He slipped over to the desk and stuck a bug under the middle drawer. When Scalatini came back, the Colonel was examining the cigars in the desktop humidor.

"Nice, Scalatini. Get 'em from Cuba, do you?" He removed a cigar, sniffed the length of it and lit it. "The real purpose of my visit? Wanted to let you know I don't take kindly to guys who beat on women or my friends."

The Colonel opened the door and was about to leave when one of Scalatini's henchmen came up the steps, one with a blackened eye and arm in a sling. He growled and with his bulk barricaded Hannibal at the top of the steps.

"Hey, how's it going, pal? Didn't I make your acquaintance in L. A.?" Hannibal flicked his cigar ash at the man's feet and grinned.

Scalatini appeared in his office doorway. He scowled at his man. "Let him go."

The Colonel brushed past the thug and down the stairs.

"I'll be in touch."


	15. Chapter 15 Cryptogram

The Hospital Nurse Affair

AN: Street numbers are fictional, although there is a West Russell Road and it does have businesses located along it. Sorry, a shorter chapter again this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 16 Cryptogram

Murdock was restless. He flicked on the motel TV and flipped through channels.

Not even the Range Rider held his interest for long. Thoughts of Daniela in a flowing white wedding gown, veil covering her black eye, kept invading his mind. He touched his own swollen blackened eye, wincing as he did.

Sure, she had kept her real identity from him. He could not bring himself to say the word "lied." She had her reasons. Like he had his when Hannibal questioned him a few days ago. He accepted that.

_Would she ever have told me the truth?_

That was one of those thoughts he wanted desperately to ignore. There were others involving their possible future together which he knew were futile to ask right now.

_Like what if there won't be any more future for her?_

He removed the brown jewelry case from the bedside table drawer in an effort to divert his attention from the painful questions. Whistling under his breath, he slipped the latch on the case and opened it.

A diamond necklace and matching earrings, an emerald ring, a brooch which looked like it was solid gold and a necklace with glass, wooden, and paste beads lay on the green velvet interior.

_At least Scalatini has good taste. And money to afford this sort of stuff. _

Even as he considered the individual items in the case, Murdock sensed there was something unusual about the display. He was never good at the psychological tests that asked him to pick out the images that didn't belong with the others. His answers never conformed to the answers they wanted to hear.

_This is like that. What piece of jewelry doesn't fit with the others? _

He was tempted to say the gold brooch because it was worn on the clothing, not the body. Something about the bead necklace seemed strange, though.

Murdock grasped the beads in his hand and went over to Face's belongings. He hoped his buddy wouldn't mind if he rummaged through the bag for what he needed. He found the eye loupe in its flannel bag. Face carried it with him to gauge the value of gemstones. Murdock brought the magnifier and the necklace to the desk and switched on the lamp.

Humming to himself, he held the loupe lens over the glass bead at the beginning of the strand.

_Now what's so special about you? C'mon, show me your secrets._

Rolling the bead carefully on the desk surface, he focused on a very small number "4" etched on the surface.

_Okay, now we're gettin' somewhere._

He grabbed the complimentary pen and motel scratchpad and wrote down the number. The next two wooden beads were also numbered. The next bead, a paste one, had nothing. In all, there were fifteen digits on glass and wooden beads. When he finished, he examined what he wrote down.

_4-3-7-23-5-19-20-18-21-19-19-5-12-12-18-8. Has to be some kind of code. But for what?_

It was like Chinese to him. But he had learned how to read and write Chinese, hadn't he?

It was a number cryptogram, of that he was sure. He noticed the paste beads were spaced at uneven intervals. The fourth, ninth and seventeenth beads were paste and had no numbers. Neither did the twentieth paste bead and all the beads to the end of the strand.

_Put the spaces in and you get 4-3-7 23-5-19-20 18-21-19-19-5-12-12 18-8. What if the first three numbers are a street address and 19-20 is S-T? If this is a coded street address, it's probably not a house or apartment. It might be a business or warehouse._

He searched for and found an indexed street map of Las Vegas in the phone book. There were so many street names he wasn't sure he could break the code.

_Well, the second group of numbers has to be either east or west. Now all I have to do is locate all the Vegas streets that start with east or west. It's probably close to Scalatini's casino and the airport just in case stuff has to be shipped out of country._

By looking for streets, roads or drives with an east or west prefix and a seven letter name, he was able to narrow down the possibilities.

Within twenty minutes he had broken the code and called a taxi.


	16. Chapter 16 An Irrational Move

The Hospital Nurse Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 16 An Irrational Move

Murdock thought about checking out the mysterious address found in code on the bead necklace.

_It would be the rational thing to do. No, I take it back. Rational would be to wait for the guys and the firepower I'll need to take action._

Unfortunately, thinking rationally was not something he had been doing since Daniela's failure to appear for her shift at the VA hospital.

_Where would Big Brother Eddie stash his sister until the wedding? Likely his house, wherever that is._

Flipping through the phone book to the "S" listings, he found the telephone number for Edward Scalatini, Jr., a listing in Henderson. Murdock dialed.

He shifted into his best bored college student voice.

"Yeah, this is Pizza Mania. We got a delivery order for one extra large Hawaiian and two large pepperonis but our cashier got only the phone number, not the address . . . well, _someone _there ordered them! Ya wanna help me out here, buddy? If these pizzas go to waste, I lose my job . . . okey doky, got it . . . 19908 San Eduardo Avenue . . . yeah, be there in a shake or you get your pizzas half price."

He wrote the address on the same pad as the decoded cryptogram.

As soon as he cradled the receiver, he picked it up again and dialed for a taxi.

The pilot paced the perimeter of the motel parking lot twice, jewelry case and address safe in his jacket pocket, hands stuffed in his pants pockets. The exertion was clouding his thinking, making his head feel like it was spinning. He impatiently dismissed the sensations.

_Daniela needs me. If this was Nam, I wouldn't be sittin' on my hands waitin' for orders. Not if a friend needed me. _

The taxi signaled at the drive but Murdock hailed it before it could make the turn. The driver raised an eyebrow at the pilot's black eye and haggard expression.

He toppled into the back seat and slammed the door. "San Eduardo Avenue. I'll tell you where to stop."

_And once I get there, what am I gonna do? Walk up to the front door, knock and ask for Daniela? _

Murdock laid his head back and caught his breath. He would have to find a way inside without attracting attention. About now he wished he had some kind of disguise. Pest control, swimming pool cleaner, anything that allowed him access.

"Pull up here. Hey, thanks for the ride." Murdock paid the driver and waited for him to drive away before weaving down the block to the Scalatini residence.

The lot on which the two story house stood had been landscaped with a variety of desert-suitable plants. Pindo palms were spaced at regular intervals along the sidewalk edge. Arizona rosewoods carefully pruned to be trees stood in patio pots around the swimming pool in back. Texas mountain laurels were sentinels at either side of the front doorway. They were not in bloom but Murdock knew in early spring the lilac blossoms would smell like grape soda. A four foot high hedge of purple rock rose surrounded the sides of the house.

_I'd hate to pay Scalatini's water bill. Well, I'm not gonna walk to the door and announce myself. My best bet's those hedges._

The pilot scanned the neighborhood. Nobody seemed to be moving around outside. There would be no nosey neighbors calling the cops about someone snooping around. The street was quiet. Scalatini's house itself showed no evidence of anyone being at home.

_No doubt she's being watched. Just hope she's on the first floor. I sure as heck don't want to try to scale the walls to get to the second floor. I'd never make it in my condition. Come hell or high water, I gotta find her. _

After one more cautious glance around the neighborhood, Murdock ducked under the Pindo palm fronds and hurried to the rock rose hedge nearest him. The effort made him pause once inside the sheltering foliage and prevent a wave of dizziness from taking over. He wondered again if he should have waited for Hannibal and the others before attempting this rescue.


	17. Chapter 17 Tail

The Hospital Nurse Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 17 Tail

"You know, Hannibal, this is the second shirt I've ruined in this escapade of Murdock's. These aren't exactly thrift store shirts." Face examined the blood stain on the finely woven material and touched his split lip gingerly.

"I told you to create a diversion, not get yourself manhandled."

"Well, the one goon from Daniela's apartment remembered me. He wanted to do more than this but there were too many people around. Lucky for me, right?" Face smiled, then winced.

The Colonel was listening to a conversation over ear-buds.

"The bug is working great, B. A. Scalatini just called someone about the jewelry case. Seems it was a gift from an overseas interest. It has some kind of message somewhere in it."

The Colonel chuckled. "That's why they wanted the jewelry so badly. They know the message is important but Scalatini didn't find out what it was before Daniela disappeared with it."

Face added, "A secret message like that can't point to anything good . . . or legal."

"Scalatini seems to be saying the marriage is an attempt to solidify a truce between two mob families. Daniela ran away and tried to make a new identity for herself rather than be married to the scumbag. The wedding is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. Sounds like the guest list is a who's who of crime bosses."

B. A. glanced in the driver's side mirror and frowned.

"We need to get back to the motel and check on Murdock. I hope he obeyed orders and stayed put." Hannibal caught B. A.'s worried look. "What's up, Sergeant?"

"We picked up a tail, Hannibal."

The Colonel nodded. "Figured we would. Scalatini knows we probably didn't have the goods on us when we visited but he wants to have a good idea of where we're staying. If we don't lose the tail, we can expect an unpleasant visit later. I want any visits to be on our terms, not his."

B. A. began evasive moves, turning sharp corners, leading the jet black sedan in a westerly direction away from the motel. They hit U. S. 215 and raced north on the beltway.

"Pull off here, B. A." They exited at West Charleston Boulevard and narrowly got through a yellow light before it changed to red. The black sedan stopped at the intersection, enabling B. A. to maneuver the van through several city streets.

"Need a wash?" Hannibal motioned to a self service car wash on the right. B. A. drove the vehicle into an open bay and jumped from the van to close the bay door. Minutes later as the three men watched from an unclouded section of car wash window, the tailing vehicle cruised by.

"It won't take them long to backtrack. Let's go." The Colonel opened the bay door and B. A. backed the van out.

The half hour long trip back to the motel in Henderson was uneventful but all were relieved when B. A. finally turned the van into the parking lot. While B. A. parked the vehicle in a less conspicuous area, Hannibal and Face unlocked the motel room door.

"Murdock?" Face checked the bathroom and opened the door to the adjoining room looking for his friend. "He's gone."

"The crazy lovesick fool." B. A. came into the room, grumbling his concern.

Hannibal was seated on the bed with the bedside table drawer open. In his hand he held a note on motel stationery. "He's gone alright. Where, I'm not sure."

Face and B. A. listened as the Colonel read the note.

_I have the jewelry case with me. One of the pieces had a cryptogram engraved on it. I broke the code. Whatever Eddie wants, it's at 437 West Russell Road. Gonna go find Daniela._

Face was studying the things on the desk. "Hannibal, there's a motel scratch pad over here with indentations on it like he wrote something down. B. A., look in Murdock's duffel bag for a pencil or something."

B. A. dug deep into the bag. His hand emerged with a sky blue crayon. He gave it to Face who lightly shaded over the indentations. "Just as I thought. He wrote down another address on the pad. I can't help but think this is Scalatini's house number. He wouldn't do what I'm thinking, would he?"

Hannibal took the scratch pad from the Lieutenant. "Face, we'll use your Corvette. B. A., follow in the van. We may need both vehicles. I just hope Murdock didn't get into a situation he couldn't handle."


	18. Chapter 18 Together Again

The Hospital Nurse Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 18 Together Again

Murdock crouched between the rock rose hedge and the house and crept to the first window. He warily raised his head to peer in a corner of the windowpane. Besides noting Scalatini's impeccable taste in expensive contemporary furniture, he saw nothing to indicate anyone was at home.

He moved on to the second window, trying to rustle the branches of the hedge as little as possible. The pilot peeked in and hit paydirt. The blonde woman seated on the futon directly in front of his eyes could be no one else but Daniela. He resisted the urge to tap on the pane and strained to scan the entire room for Scalatini's men.

_Odd they don't have a sentry posted in either of the rooms. _

The threatening voice coincided with the unmistakeable sensation of a gun barrel pressed against the base of his skull. "Stand up and come out of there. Slowly."

Murdock raised his hands to shoulder height. He stretched his cramped legs and stood. Pulled backwards through the hedge, he lost his balance and almost tripped over the low branches. "You don't wanna do this, friend. I have something your boss wants."

He sensed a second thug to his left. He was frisked for weapons and his pockets were rifled.

"The boss'll want this." The strongman with the gun clutched the jewelry case in his left hand. "Now move."

Murdock remembered his name was Tony. That meant the other thug was likely Sly.

_Not good, not a good situation at all._

The gunman jammed the barrel in his ribs while his accomplice jerked Murdock's arms behind him. Together the three men entered the house and made their way to the room where Daniela was.

"Sit down." He was motioned to a chair facing the futon on which Daniela sat, her right wrist handcuffed to the frame. His hands were yanked behind him and he heard and felt handcuffs being tightened around his wrists.

Murdock gazed at Daniela. He noted with relief she seemed not to have been hurt anymore. Her expression told him how sorry she was for everything she had gotten him into.

"Mr. Scalatini is en route and will be here in a few minutes. He'll decide what to do with you. Are you working alone or do you have friends out there?"

_I can't let them sense my weakness. They'll use it to their advantage if I do. _

"Well, Tony, why don'tcha send Sly out there to take a look-see?" The pilot smirked. Tony poked the barrel of the gun under Murdock's chin, pushing it up, forcing him to make eye contact.

"You want to answer that question or do I shoot out a kneecap?"

"I said you don't wanna do that. I know the secret of the box. If your boss wants to save some time, he'll keep me alive and well." Murdock glared at the two men, his voice cold and flat.

Tony and Sly glanced at each other. Sly nodded and retreated to the other room while Tony bashed the pilot across the cheek with his fist. He followed his companion out of the room and shut and locked the door.

Murdock tasted blood in his mouth. He knew the inside of his cheek was lacerated from the blow and hoped there were no loosened teeth. Bowing his head and closing his eyes, he summoned what energy he could for what he knew would happen with Scalatini's arrival.

"Why did you follow me here? You know who and what I am." Daniela's voice was choked. He raised his head to look at her and noticed tears tracing a path down her face.

He shook his head and flashed her a weak smile. "I couldn't letya get married without bein' here to try to stop it, could I? You're my angel, darlin'. It don't matter what _they_ say or think you are."

She buried her face in her arms and wept. Once again, he despised his helplessness. He could do nothing but watch and murmur his heart thoughts to her until she stopped.

Voices and movement from beyond the door drew their attention. He straightened in the chair, readying himself, commanding his mind to reject the fatigue he was feeling, to stay alert.

When the door opened, Eddie Scalatini stood there, a satisfied sneer on his face.

"Look who's here. Donna's cousin Fred. Or is it Captain Murdock? No matter. After you give me the information I need, we won't have to remember your name."


	19. Chapter 19 Storage

The Hospital Nurse Affair

AN: Sorry this one is a shorter chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 19 Storage

Hannibal chose to check out the decoded address first. It was a gut-wrenching decision for the Colonel. He realized the Captain would be in danger if he had elected to go alone to the Scalatini residence in search of Daniela.

_It can't be helped. We're in a race against time. We have to know what kind of merchandise is at that address to gain leverage against Scalatini._

The Lieutenant glanced over at Hannibal after several minutes of tension-filled silence between them.

"Colonel, Murdock's not a complete fool. He did something stupid but he knows he has to be careful." Face cut through Hannibal's troubled reflections. Then, as if not sure of what he just stated as fact, he added, "Right?"

"Sure, Face." Hannibal forced himself to relax. He lit a new cigar and flashed the conman a scrutinizing look. He saw Face had his own stomach-churning thoughts about what might happen to Murdock should he be caught. The Lieutenant's grim non-smiling visage betrayed his inner turmoil.

_They're so close they could almost be biological twin brothers. It's uncanny the way one knows what the other is thinking sometimes. And if one should perish . . ._

Hannibal shook his head to rid himself of the thought and refocus. "Is B. A. keeping up? We want to arrive together in case we need anything from the back of the van."

"He's so close he can read the newspaper in the back seat."

"Good. We'll park about a half block away and do some surveillance before we take a look at Scalatini's mystery gift. I see from the tracer our friend Scalatini's car has stopped in Henderson. He won't be bothering us for a while, maybe long enough to find out what this is about."

They seemed to be heading into a business area, a shopping plaza on the right, gas stations on both sides. The address belonged to a large lot full of self storage units.

"Hannibal, we must not have all the information we need. How will we know which one of these holds the goods?" Face slowed the Corvette and parked a block away from the entrance. He ran a hand through his air in dismay.

The Colonel shook his head and frowned. "We need to consider Plan B."

"Which is? I mean the only options I see are Scalatini getting hold of the jewelry case and coming here to collect his merchandise or us going to his house and getting the jewelry case from Murdock. The first option, well, it isn't a very good one."

"I agree. I'm leaving you here to watch for Scalatini and his goons in case they show up with the jewelry case. I'll need B. A.'s muscle in case we have to fight our way out of a situation at Scalatini's house. If Scalatini shows up, call us. Got that? Don't go lone ranger on me like Murdock did."

Face watched as Hannibal strode toward B. A.'s van and got in. He could see the heated conversation between the Colonel and B. A. The look on the big man's face was both determined and furious as he made a screeching U-turn in the road and headed back the way they came.


	20. Chapter 20 Negotiations

The Hospital Nurse Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 20 Negotiations

"Thanks for bringing my jewelry case back to me. Your friend, The Silver Fox, wasn't eager to part with it. He wanted to negotiate. My sister's freedom for the case. Does that sound like a good deal to you?" Scalatini sneered.

Murdock scowled at him.

"Tony tells me you have uncovered the message hidden in the case. What is it?"

The pilot grinned, an almost maniacal glint in his eyes. "Now if I told you that, there wouldn't be much purpose for you to keep me alive, would there?"

Scalatini's smirk disappeared. He took a step toward Murdock, then motioned to Tony and Sly.

"And if your goons beat on me too much, I'll have a flashback and you'll never get the information from me. Ask your sister how responsive I am during a flashback. Ask her!"

Daniela's eyes widened. "Please, Eddie. He's right. It's horrible."

"The way I see it, you gotta let me guide you to the address I uncovered. It'll save you the time tryin' to figure out the secret yourself. In return, let us go. What's waitin' for you is more valuable than having Daniela married off, isn't it?"

Murdock watched Scalatini's face as he mulled over the pilot's words.

_Gotta buy me some time. Sure hope the guys are there already. If they aren't . . . well, my goose is cooked._

Eddie decided. With a short nod of his head, he summoned his two henchmen to grip Murdock under the arms and lift him to his feet. He produced a key from his suit pocket and unlocked Daniela's handcuff. She massaged her chafed wrist.

"Take him to the car."

Murdock glanced at Daniela as he was dragged past her. He wanted so badly to reassure her that all was not lost but he could not be sure of that himself. He bought them some time; that was all.

"Now, my dear sister, if you would accompany me, we'll see if your Captain is leading us on a wild goose chase or not. You'd better hope he isn't lying for his sake." Clutching his sister's upper arm, Scalatini followed his men to the black sedan.

Still handcuffed, Murdock hunched in the back seat. Tony sat to his left, his gun prodding the pilot's abdomen. Sly waited behind the steering wheel. Eddie shoved Daniela into the front seat and squeezed in beside her.

"Point the way, Captain."

"It's on West Russell Road. Won't tell you exactly where 'til we get there."

Scalatini narrowed his eyes but didn't say a word.

As Sly eased the sedan along the streets and drives to their destination, Murdock peered out the left side window.

_How long before we get there? How many minutes? _

He couldn't look at Daniela or he would lose his nerve for what lay ahead. He wished he could block out the sound of her soft crying and was almost grateful when her brother snapped at her to shut up.

Sly turned left from South Buffalo Drive onto West Russell Road. It was then Murdock saw his first glimmer of hope. Hannibal and B. A. approached in the van from the opposite direction and seemed to be watching for something. They passed the sedan and turned onto South Buffalo Drive.

"Well?" Eddie scowled at him from the front seat.

Murdock gulped and muttered, "Keep goin'. I'll tell you when."

He watched address numbers speed by. They were just about to the 400s when he spied the parked Corvette about two blocks ahead.

"It's here, right here." Murdock steeled himself for the beating he would likely receive. And then, for good measure, they would probably murder him and leave his body in an abandoned lot somewhere.

_Not even Faceman can help me all by himself. Who knows if Hannibal and B. A.'ll get back in time. _

Sly parked inside the main entrance of the self storage lot.

"Excellent. Now which storage unit and where's the key?"

The Captain blinked when Scalatini asked the question. He hadn't realized the address was to a self storage business so he had not looked for a key or additional numbers in the case. When he realized Scalatini was just as blind as he was at this point, he laughed.

_Wrong thing to do._

Tony's backhand wasn't as lethal as the gun but it left its mark on Murdock's face.

"Don't know. I didn't know there was a key." The Captain shot Scalatini a withering look.

Scalatini unlatched the jewelry case and dumped the contents onto the dashboard. Removing a knife from his pocket, he slit the green velvet lining and ripped it out. Taped to the inner shell of the case was a key and a slip of paper with a number on it.

"213. That'll be toward the back of the lot. Sly, hang onto my sister for me. Make sure she doesn't run away. Tony and I'll escort the Captain to that storage building and see what my overseas friend has left me."

Scalatini left the car. Tony grabbed Murdock's upper arm and jerked him across the seat. As he left the car, the pilot glanced into Daniela's terrified eyes.

"Be seein' ya, sweetheart," he said in his best Bogart impression. He winked at her and smiled, realizing as he did that it might be the last she saw of him.

With Eddie on one side and Tony and the ever-present gun on the other side, Murdock was half-dragged along the dirt drive to the larger storage units in the rear. His legs were rubbery and weak.

"213. This would be the one. Tony, uncuff our friend here."

The pilot's arms were stiff from being held behind his back. Getting the cuffs removed was a welcome relief until Scalatini pressed the key into his hand.

"Open it."

Murdock hesitated.

_Something's wrong with this picture. I got one of those feelin's like when the VA interns are 'bout to take me to electro-shock but won't tell me what's up. I just know somethin' ain't right._

Tony once again pressed the gun barrel against the base of the pilot's skull and nudged him forward.

Murdock concentrated on making his hands tremble so violently his fingers could not fit the key in the lock. Part of the performance was not an act.

"I can't seem to get the key in there. Are you sure it was '213' and not some other unit?" He pretended to struggle for a minute with the lock and then dropped the key in the dirt.

Scalatini picked it up and motioned Tony and Murdock back. As Eddie fit the key in the lock and twisted it, the pilot pivoted on his feet and leapt as far away from the storage unit as he could. He landed on his side and rolled.

A second later a fireball erupted from the opened door.


	21. Chapter 21 Explosion

The Hospital Nurse Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 21 Explosion

They were fifteen minutes away from the self storage building lot when B. A. drew attention to blips on the tracker screen.

"Scalatini's on the move," B. A. muttered.

Hannibal focused his attention on the screen and cursed under his breath. "We must have passed them. You're going to have to turn around, B. A. They're headed toward the lot."

The Colonel clamped the cigar tighter in his mouth. That Scalatini located the address Murdock had decoded earlier meant that the pilot had been captured and forced to disclose the information. Hannibal hoped he was still alive but knew there was an equal likelihood he was not.

"Hope Murdock's alright, Hannibal. Scalatini's part of the Mob, and the Mob don't play by our rules."

The Colonel nodded and stared grimly at the road ahead. He didn't want to think about what Mob heirs like Scalatini did to get information from reluctant sources.

The fifteen minutes spent in backtracking seemed to take an eternity. When B. A. finally reached the storage business address, he drove by slowly.

"All I see's Murdock's girlfriend and one of Scalatini's thugs." B. A. drew up behind Face's Corvette and parked.

"Where's Scalatini, Face?" Hannibal left the van and stood glancing back at the black sedan.

"I saw Scalatini, my buddy from Daniela's apartment and Murdock leave the car. They dragged Murdock toward the back of the lot. He looked like hell, like his strength was just about gone. It was just a few minutes ago." Face didn't try to mask his concern for Murdock's welfare.

"What's the plan, Hannibal?" B. A. was already clenching his fists.

At that moment the ground trembled from an explosion in the storage lot. A ball of flame flared up and just as quickly died down. While smoke rose in clouds from the site, Face, B. A. and Hannibal raced down the sidewalk toward the entrance to the lot.

The girl in the sedan bolted from the vehicle and met them. Sly gunned the motor of the Maserati and sped from the lot, tires spitting gravel.

Daniela didn't say a word but followed the men in their frantic rush. The site of the fiery blast was easy to locate. The roof of the metal storage building was peeled back on either side. The entire front wall was missing.

Near the gnarled remains of the building was Tony's body, bloodied, clothes partially melted onto bare skin, but alive and writhing in pain. Eddie Scalatini was nowhere to be seen.

The door had been blown twenty feet away. A body lay underneath the twisted metal, an arm and a leg the only visible parts.

B. A. gripped the edge of the jagged metal and lifted it. He cast it away from the body as though it were a plastic toy. Kneeling, B. A. placed one hand on the painted tiger on the back of the jacket and bowed his head. "You better be alive, you crazy fool. You gotta be."

The figure, clothed in a leather jacket, torn khaki pants and black high top sneakers, lay sprawled stomach down in the dirt. A navy blue baseball cap rested two feet away. Murdock's eyes were closed, his breathing undetectable.


	22. Chapter 22 Damage Control

The Hospital Nurse Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 22 Damage Control

Hannibal joined B. A. beside Murdock's prone figure and tore off one glove. He gripped a wrist, then pressed two fingers into the pilot's neck under his jaw, feeling for a pulse. Frowning, the Colonel moved his fingers to a different position lower on the neck.

He joined B. A. in resting a hand on the pilot's back. "I think he's breathing but it's very shallow."

The Sergeant muttered under his breath, his brow creased with fear, "I'm not gonna let you die, sucker."

"H. M.!" Daniela collapsed to her knees and doubled over, covering her face with her arms. She rocked back and forth, half moaning, half sobbing. Face knelt beside her, holding her closely, staring with shock at the unmoving body.

"Hannibal." Face tried to speak but couldn't find the words. For several seconds the only sound was from Daniela's weeping.

"I found a pulse." Four words spoken in a hushed voice and with an added, "Thank God." At that moment, Murdock took in a deep shuddering breath.

B. A. glanced at the Colonel and released a huge sigh of relief. Daniela broke from Face's arms and scrambled on hands and knees to the spot where the pilot rested.

"Here, lil sister, take my place." B. A. stood to give her room. She smiled up at him through tears.

"Face, B. A. An explosion of this size is going to attract a lot of attention. Go get the van and car. All of us have to get out of here as quickly as possible." Hannibal rolled the pilot onto his back. Daniela helped him check for serious injuries.

A golf ball-sized lump and distorted bend to Murdock's wrist indicated a break. The Colonel noted lacerations to his face and legs but none requiring stitches.

"He was lucky," Hannibal mumbled, staring up at the twisted metal shell of the storage unit. Daniela cupped Murdock's cheek in her hand and nodded agreement. A tear splashed to the dirt in front of her.

The Colonel drew in a breath and made eye contact with the girl.

_Our Captain certainly knows how to pick them._

"You do know your brother is likely dead from that blast."

She nodded, tears pooling in her blue eyes again. "But H. M. is alive. Tell me what I'm supposed to feel: joy or grief?"

The van pulled up to the small group. B. A. took the pilot over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and deposited him as gently as possible on the rear bench seat. Daniela got into the back with Murdock. With one hand, she smoothed back his brown hair; with the other she held his left hand. He moaned softly.

Hannibal climbed into the front passenger seat. Face was waiting in the Corvette outside the main entrance to the lot.

"What do you want to do with him, Colonel?" B. A. motioned at Tony.

"Put him on the floor in the back. We'll drop him off at the emergency room on our way to the motel. More merciful than leaving him here to suffer. We'd better gather our things and get out of Vegas before all hell breaks loose."

Hannibal settled back in the seat. The plan had not come together as well as he had hoped. Heck, Murdock orchestrated most of what had happened since Daniela disappeared. He would have to have a conversation with his Captain once the pilot was well enough to accept a verbal reprimand.

They were all still alive though. For that, Hannibal would be thankful.

Once Tony was safely deposited in the hospital emergency to explain his injuries and receive treatment, the team returned to Henderson with Daniela. Face and B. A. wasted no time collecting duffel bags and personal belongings from the two motel rooms.

Hannibal climbed into the back of the van to check on Murdock's condition. Daniela glanced at him and sighed.

"You have no reason to trust me, do you? Listen, I didn't ask to be born into the Scalatini family. I wanted out _before_ Eddie thought to marry me off to one of the Lebottia brothers." She gazed down at Murdock and stroked his cheek with her hand. At her touch, the pilot stirred and then was quiet again.

"Why did you take the jewelry case? You must have known your brother would try to find you to get it back." Hannibal scrutinized her while she answered.

"I thought I could pawn the jewelry a little at a time until I got my feet under me. I got the job at the V. A. Hospital to keep from pawning off all the jewelry and being found. I had no idea the case had anything more than jewelry in it."

The Colonel saw no deception in her eyes. "One of the pieces must have been discovered by your brother's men."

She nodded.

"They showed up at my apartment one morning a few days ago. It seemed they wanted the jewelry case more than they wanted to take me back here. I figured anything that valuable to Eddie had to be dirty."

"You know, of course, that as soon as news of your brother's death gets out, there's going to be a mob war of sorts in Vegas. I suspect the overseas gift-giver wasn't overseas after all but someone right here in this city looking to gain from Eddie's demise. Your brother's man Sly certainly left in a hurry after the explosion." Hannibal let the suggestion hang in the air between them.

"Eddie kept the people he trusted least very close to him to watch what they were doing. Are you saying Sly may have planted the explosives?" Hannibal nodded and thought to himself, _She's not only good-looking; she catches on quickly, too. Yes, our Captain knows quality when he sees it._

Despite his first uncertainty about the nurse, the Colonel found himself wanting to help her escape and continue in the new life she had made for herself. "With your brother gone, the truce between your family and the Lebottias may not be negotiable anymore. It may mean you're free."

Daniela took a deep breath. "Or the Lebottias may still come looking for me. If I take that chance and come back to L. A., will I be jeopardizing H. M.'s life again?"

"I don't know, kid." Hannibal watched as B. A. opened the back door of the van and stowed bags from the motel. "Looks like we're ready to take off. You'll have to make a quick decision."

She gazed down at Murdock and kissed him gently on the forehead. "I'm coming back with you. H. M. risked his life to get me back. I can't think of living the rest of my life without him."


	23. Chapter 23 Epilogue

The Hospital Nurse Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 23 Epilogue

A week after the team returned to Los Angeles, Daniela tapped at Murdock's door in the ward. She smiled to herself, then nervously bit her lower lip.

It was late and most of the patients were already asleep. Her first shift back had been uneventful.

She wasn't sure Murdock would be awake but suspected he was. Faint dance music drifted through the grated observation window.

A drowsy voice answered her. "C'mon in, door's always open."

She unlocked and opened the door, peeking in at the pilot before entering. The ending credits of a Fred Astaire-Ginger Rogers movie rolled across the screen of the televison on the dresser.

Murdock was fully clothed and sprawled on his back on his bed, two pillows rolled up under his head. His right arm, the one with the stitches in it, rested across his forehead. His half-closed eyes scanned her from the top of her head to her feet before he gave her his nicest smile.

"How's my angel?" He pushed himself into a sitting position and patted the mattress next to him in invitation.

Daniela blushed. "I was wondering if you'd like to take a little walk with me tonight, H. M.?"

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble? I mean, Hannibal chewed my ears off and spit them out again for what _I_ did." Murdock pretended to grimace and roll his eyes. "He woulda court-martialed me if we weren't civilians."

"I _do_ have to be discreet but this late at night we should be safe. Besides, I haven't seen you since we got back." She glanced down at her feet and murmured, "I've missed being with you."

When she looked back up, he was directly in front of her. She hadn't heard him move.

"Me too, darlin'."

He caressed her cheek with his right hand before his fingertips gently lifted her chin up. His coffee brown eyes were so intense and searching that she was certain he sensed the rapid beat of her heart and fathomed each swirling thought she had.

His kiss began with a gentle nuzzle to her forehead and lightly traced along her temple to her cheek. Her skin was electric where his lips touched her. She didn't want him to stop but suddenly remembered their proximity to his bed. Just before he reached her lips, she took a step back, placing both hands on his chest.

He frowned, his eyes registering the rejection he felt. "I . . . I don't understand." He breathed deeply and swallowed. "I thought . . . Did I do something wrong?"

Her heart wrenched at his hurt expression. "No, you're fine. I have a surprise for you. Come, walk with me."

She held out her hand. He hesitated, then took it and laced his fingers in hers.

"Lead the way, angel." His voice hinted at disappointment but he forced a smile.

"You have to close your eyes first and keep them closed until I tell you to open them." She glanced at him to be sure he was obeying.

Murdock shrugged and squeezed his eyes shut. "Okey dokey. Ready."

She guided him through the doorway and down the hall to the day room. Once there, she unlocked the door and led him through.

"Open your eyes, H. M." She noted with satisfaction his pleased smile as he took in the linen tablecloth, unlit taper candle, vase of red roses and other formal dining utensils that adorned their table for two. A small table lamp cast a soft glow around the room.

"China plates, real silverware, wine glasses . . . you smuggled all this in?" His awestruck expression brought a smile to her lips.

"It's the dinner and dance we never had. I even asked Face what kind of wine to have with my homemade lasagna." At the mention of Face, Murdock's eyes narrowed slightly. She wondered if he was jealous.

"We should eat before the food gets ice cold," he muttered, glancing away.

He pulled out a chair for her with his uncasted hand. Standing by her side, he waited for her to uncork the wine bottle and poured a half glass for each of them. Sitting in his own chair, he raised his glass to her and toasted their health and happiness.

"I didn't know if you liked lasagna. I hope it's alright. It's my specialty. We can't light the candle because of the sprinklers and fire alarm but I thought it would be a nice effect."

"Everythin's perfect, darlin'." He made eye contact and added, "Including you."

They talked quietly while they ate and finished the bottle of wine between them.

She strolled over to the day room phonograph and placed the needle on an LP already spinning on the turntable. Percy Sledge's voice crooned "When a Man Loves a Woman" from the speakers.

_When a man loves a woman_

_Can't keep his mind on nothing else_

_He'll trade the world_

_For the good thing he's found . . ._

She turned and found Murdock directly behind her.

"The song. Did you plan it that way or was it an accident?" His eyes were hypnotic as he whispered the words, "'Cause I do love you, angel."

Her head spun with the passion in that statement and his closeness to her. She swallowed and closed her eyes to regather her thoughts. When she opened them again he was frowning as if concerned he had frightened her with his declaration.

Offering her his open arms, he mumbled, "Do you wanna dance?"

"I'd like that very much, H. M." He smiled and clasped her hand in his, lightly touching the small of her back with his casted left arm. She rested her head on his chest and trembled to the sound of his heartbeat.

As they swayed to the beat of the music, Murdock hummed and sang along to the tune. Daniela nestled closer to him, losing herself in his tender embrace and soulful voice.

"No one's gonna take you from me again, not the Lebottias or Faceman or anyone," he whispered in her ear. "Not 'less you want to go."

She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears. "Never," she murmured. He paused in their dance to seal her word with a slow and gentle kiss.

And Percy Sledge's voice sang,

_When a man loves a woman_

_He can do her no wrong_

_He could never hold another girl_

_Yes, when a man loves a woman_

_I know exactly how he feels_

_Cause baby, baby, you're in my world . . ._

Lyrics from "When a Man Loves a Woman" as sung by Percy Sledge


End file.
